


Captain America's Time

by CaptainKirby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amazing, Epic, Laughter, Short One Shot, Tears, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following is the most epic, enthralling, heart wrenching story you will ever read. Will our heroes be able to face the trials of loss, heartbreak, and denial? The world will hold its breath to see how they could overcome one of their most trying times. You will cry. And you will laugh. And you, will see Captain America lead the Avengers to their most epic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America's Time

"Stop!"

Everyone at the party looked at Steve. Tension built in the air.

Then, he shouted.

"Hammer time."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sleep deprivation.


End file.
